MAR Holiday Series: Ginta's Valentine's Day
by Raven the Joker
Summary: Ginta woke up to find what awaits him in front of his room. [GintaAlviss] Oneshot, shonenai.


Disclaimer: I do not own MÄR. It belongs rightful to its creator.

Pairing: Ginta/Alviss.

Status: -No Beta-

Warning: Shonen-ai (Boy Love. Don't like? Get lost), OOCness, rate T for a kiss. –Whistles-

Enjoy the horrible tenses errors and grammatical mistakes (I mean, enjoy the story, whatever)

MÄR Holiday Series: Ginta's Valentine's Day.

Ginta didn't know there was Valentine's Day in MÄR Heaven too. When he woke up in the morning, he found a big pile of chocolate boxes in front of his room. He sighed; obviously those chocolates are from Dorothy and Snow. Sure, he loved chocolates and sweets, they're just… addictive. He could eat all of those without hesitation last years, but this year he needed something…more, something he couldn't express himself. Ginta walked over the chocolate boxes, half of the pile was Dorothy's, and the other half was Snow's. He picked one of the sorceress' box, then he unwrapped it and a small red letter fell down. Ginta took the letter and it was written:

_Gin-tan ♥_

_I hope you enjoy those hand-made chocolates! I made them with a lot of love. They're fresh and delicious!_

_Love, Dorothy._

_P/S: Don't touch the princess' chocolates! They're unhealthy._

(Insert kiss marks here)

The blond teen sniffed the chocolate a bit, it smelled quite nice. He took a bite of Dorothy's chocolate, but he spit it out faster then a cow ate a barbed wire fence.

"Oh my god… Too much sugar… Is this what she meant by 'a lot of love'?" He ran to the nearest lavabo and drank like 1 litre of water. "Poor my tongue…"

Then Ginta took a look at Snow's pink letter.

_Ginta,_

_Please enjoy the chocolates; I spent a lot of time on them. From the bottom of my heart I wish you a happy Valentine's Day._

_Love, Snow._

_P/S: Do not eat Dorothy's chocolates. They make your tongue burn._

Ginta looked at the chocolate warily; he cracked a small piece of the chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

"Eurgh! The chocolate is burned!" Ginta spit it out and glanced at the chocolate, he didn't notice before, it looked like coal, seriously. He took another big gulp of water again.

Ginta sweat-dropped, it looked like, Dorothy and Snow had a "More Chocolates, More Love from Ginta" contest. But he must admit, their P/Ss were true.

The blonde sighed, again, and he used his inhuman strength to lift the pile of boxes into his room and get rid of them. But a small blue chocolate box fell out.

"Oh, oops," Ginta bended down and took the box. It looked different from the rest; Dorothy's were red and heart-shaped. Snow's were pink and snowman-shaped. This one was just plain square with a small white ribbon on it. A small piece of paper was attached on the box. Ginta took the paper, there were just some words scribbled on it.

_To Ginta,_

_From an anonymous admirer with love_.

Ginta squinted his eyes at the writing; it wasn't a feminine hand-writing, rather rough one. Definitely a male. Oh, wow, first time he got a chocolate box from a male, he wasn't upset, just…surprised. He found out he didn't like females when he was ten. But he didn't tell anyone. He carefully unwrapped the wraps and opened the box. He gasped, inside there was a funny-looking sunflower with an enormous nose made from chocolate (A/N: Guess who? MASTER OTENKO!). This one looked less scary than others; he hoped it's not as poisonous as the other two before. Ginta took a bite…

"Oh wow! Delicious! The flavor of milk and cacao mixed together is good," Ginta munched the chocolate and was thinking all over about who sent him this box of chocolate. He needed to find out whom… Since eating the chocolate made he feel all warm and fuzzy. Alright, he would have a test for everyone.

Alviss was sitting on a rock and munching an apple with Bell resting on his shoulder. His hand was quite shaking that he couldn't eat the apple at all.

"What's wrong, Alviss? You seem kinda nervous…" Bell asked with a worried look.

Alviss looked at his fairy companion and smiled. "It's nothing, don't worry."

"But something is wrong, you are worrying about something, spill it out! Maybe I can help you somehow," Bell chirped.

The raven-haired teen looked away from his friend. "Well, this morning I gave a chocolate box to someone I like, but I'm worry about his reaction…"

The small fairy put her chin on her hands, she seemed thoughtful. "Don't worry Al! I'm sure who gets your chocolate would be the most happy person in the whole wide world." Bell smirked evily, "and if he doesn't appreciate it I'll make sure his sinuses would be hurt for a while."

At this rate Alviss spilled out a genuine laugh. "Thank you, Bell…"

Bell gave Alviss thumbs up. "No problem! That's what friends are for, right?" and she hugged his cheek (if it's possible).

Groove on…

"Allan-san, can you write something here?" The blond teen asked the older man.

"Huh? Write what?" Allan raised an eyebrow.

"Anything you want, that doesn't matter!" Ginta grinned.

"Fine, brat." Allan said as he scribbled some crap on the paper.

Ginta thanked the cross guard and then disappeared in a corner. Ginta stared at the writing. It wrote 'Ginta is a baka'

"Hmm not him..." Ginta sighed in relief; of course, it would be the end of the world if Allan was the one who sent him the chocolate box. He had checked Jack, Nanashi and Allan. Dorothy, Snow and Babbo are out of question… Definitely not Ed and Bell… He even barely talked with them. Only Alviss left. Ginta grinned widely at his result. So, Alviss was his 'secret admirer' who gave him the delicious chocolate. Okay! Time to find the stoic and mysterious bishounen! Ginta bounced away happily.

Alviss had a sudden chill in his spine. What is this bad feeling? Bell had gone to eat, so, he was alone. Maybe he should get out of here as fast as p-

"Yo, Al-chan!"

Alviss jumped out of his skin, he didn't expect Nanashi to be HERE! The blue-haired boy turned around slowly, dark aura surrounded him. "…Hi"

Nanashi pouted. "Aw, what's with that face, Al-chan? Every girl is happy to see me."

Alviss stared at the Luberia's leader. "Who do you think I am?" Of course, he got used when people call him 'delicate and feminine', but to call him a girl was just…

The joyful teen made a neko face-like and said. "A cute girl wearing man's clothes!!"

"Excuse me?" Alviss gave Nanashi a death glare, the one that could kill. That statement was too much for him to handle…

"Don't deny it, Al-chan! This morning I saw you standing in front of Ginta's room and you were blushing like a girl giving her favorite boy a choco--"

"13 TOTEM POLE!! HIGH SPEED!"

The poles appeared from the ground in a blink of eye and hit Nanashi in an instant; he became a star in the sky. But Alviss still could hear Nanashi shouted "Meeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaanieeeeeee". The blue-eyed teen sighed; he couldn't believe that Nanashi had seen him in the morning. Great, with that big mouth of Nanashi… Everyone would know it in no time. He had gotten rid of Nanashi, but still, he can feel another bad event gonna come soon.

"Alviss!!"

That voice… It couldn't be… Ginta, could it? Did he find out about the chocolate box? Oh no, he must run away, he couldn't stand being rejected. But…Where?

"Hey ya, Alviss." Ginta ran towards Alviss and panted heavily.

"H-hello..." Alviss said, he felt stupid (for the first time of his life). Time to get rejec---

But Ginta did the last thing Alviss expected. He pulled the raven-haired boy into a bone crushing embrace. Alviss gaped in shock and … happiness? Maybe he had a chance after all…

"Alviss…" Ginta murmured, "Were you the one who gave me the delicious chocolate?"

"…Yes?"

"Is that an answer or question?"

"I don't know?"

"Alviss…" The blond teen mumbled dangerously. Then he pinched him, painfully. "Answer me."

"Owch! An answer!" Alviss cried out.

"Good." Ginta grinned and kissed Alviss to silence him.

--Owari--

A/N: It sounded cliché and corny, ne? Well I wrote this out in pure boredom; don't blame me if it sucks. And I've realized, typing a fan fic after playing bowling is NOT a good option. Now, my hand can even barely use the friggin' mouse. --

Anyways, to all those who had the patience to read this crap, THANK YOU!


End file.
